Dyr
Dyr (ディル, Diru) is a major race in Tales of Ylemia. Background Compared to the other races, Dyr have types and subclasses. It is also considered as the most diverse race in Kosmos Aisthetos and covers about 15% of the world's population. The Dyrs are humanoid beings with animalistic properties. Dyr are said to have descended from monsters, and they couldn't have come closer to the truth. Ancient Dyr were savage monsters that evolved into what they are today. of this info to come! Ability The Dyr's ability is the Beast Form, which allows them to transform into beasts akin to a werewolf (though it is dependent on what animal the Dyr is based from). Their physical prowess increase tremendously, but their minds revert to that of a wild, berserk animal. They can transform partially to enhance certain parts of their bodies while remaining sedated and sane, which generally termed as Partial Beast Form, but some may call it by the transformed parts of their bodies such as Beast Arms and Beast Legs. Appearance and Types Dyr typically appear as humanoid animals, typically based on their animal counterparts. They only possess natural colors of their animal bases, though some do dye or color their hair, fur, scales, and feathers in other colors. Dyr height depends on their animal basis. Miniature Dyr are around 136-140cm/ 3'4-3'5, Small Dyr are around 150-160cm/ 4'10-5'2, Average Dyr are around 170-175cm/ 5'7-5'9, and the Large Dyr around 180-185cm/ 5'11-6'1. Eissondyr, however, have an average height of 250cm. Anthropoid Anthropoids (shortened term Anthroi) appear as more animal-like, only humanoid in body shape. They have animalistic heads and a fur-, scale-, or feather-covered body.Their head can be covered in fur, scales, or feathers, and occasionally longer hair. They may stand on their toes or on their heels. Anthroi typically have five fingers and four toes, and a single tail. Winged Anthroi have a pair of wings as extra limbs on the back. Anthroi have stronger natural instincts than the other types. Thirioid Thirioids (shortened term Thiri) appear as half-Human, half-animal, in a sense that the lower half of their bodies are entirely beastlike and the other half possessed animalistic characteristics but otherwise Human-like torso and head. Their arms have humanoid shape but covered with fur, scales, or feathers, and are generally bigger than the other types. They possess five fingers and five toes, and typically stand on their toes. They may possess a single tail or their legs formed into a tail (though for Eidulis subclass Xayphia, the lower half may be an extension of the spinal column and modified ribs to form a snake-like lower half). Winged Thiri have wings in place of arms. Thiri are generally more intelligent compared to the other types. Exelixioid Exelixioids (shortened term Exeli) appear as an intermediate between an animal and an Human, though possess more humanoid qualities than animalistic. A smaller part of their skin is lined with fur, scales, or feathers, only on the forehead to the nose, chest, upper part of the arms extending to the back of the hands, front side of the legs to the feet, and the lower back torso. They possess five fingers and five toes. Animalistic ears are always on the sides of the head where the ears of Humans are found and never at the top. Exeli are exclusively Relimdyr. They do not possess Beast Forms, but in their normal state, their physical prowess is already comparable to the Beast Forms while able to retain their sanity. Although they appear more humanoid than the other types, Exeli are their own Dyr type, not classified as a Chimera. Chimera Dyr appear almost similar, but are very different. Classifications Relimdyr The mammalian Dyr, also called the "Furdyr". All of them possess animal ears and a single tail, and are covered in fur. "Relim" comes from the ancient word "rulim-fyaas", which means "warm-bodied". * Ciurim - clawed mammals (canids, felids, ursids, etc) * Hauvim - hoofed mammals (odd- or even-toed ungulates, includes elephants) * Rennim - winged mammals (bats) * Udiuim - aquatic mammals (dolphins, whales, etc) * Auithim - primates and other mammals not classified above Vauzedyr The avian Dyr, also called the "Feadyr". All of them possess a single pair of wings, scaled feet and scaled hands (Thirioid) and a single tail, and are covered in feathers. They do not possess any auricle (external part of the ear), but have ear holes covered by short, small feathers. They are lightweight, due to their strong yet lightweight skeleton and high metabolic rate. "Vauze" comes from the ancient word "vouzewil-fash", which means "covered in feathers". * Chaiol - predatory birds (falcon, eagle, owl) * Xaiol - birds with colorful plumage (parrots, hummingbirds) * Clausol - flightless birds (ostriches, emus, chickens), waterfowls (penguins, swans) * Namusol - large birds, migratory birds * Auzol - small birds Ruzelldyr The aquatic Dyr, also called the "Findyr". All of them possess webbed appendages, finned arms and legs, a single dorsal fin and a single tail, and are covered in fish scales. They have fins for auricles. They also possess both lungs and gills that allow them to breathe on both land and in water, although they are easily dehydrated. "Ruzell" comes from the ancient word "ruzol-ven", which means "finned swimmers". * Vetten - modern fishes, bony fishes, seahorses * Tohlken - sharks, cartilaginous fishes, rays * Beusen - armored fishes, lobe-finned fishes Rothodyr The amphibious Dyr, also called the "Anudyr". All of them possess webbed appendages and soft (occasionally damp) skin, typically having vivid colors. They do not possess an auricle, only ear holes. Zuios subclass possess tails while the Nazuios subclass does not. They are the only individuals who can breathe through their skin. "Rotho" comes from the ancient word "roz-toqen", which means "breathing skin". * Zuios - tailed amphibians (salamanders, newts, caecilians) * Nazuios - tailless amphibians (frogs and toads) Xayphiadyr The reptilian Dyr, also called the "Scaledyr". All of them possess webbed appendages, a single tail, and are covered in hard scales. They have an auricle-like scaled appendage protruding from their head. They can change their internal temperature to match their environment. "Xayphia" comes from the ancient word "xays-fyaas", which means "cold-bodied". * Zelisio - testudines (turtles, tortoises) * Eidulisio - squamates (lizards, snakes, tuatara) * Laxeio - crocodilia (crocodiles, alligators, gavials) Toisadyr The arthropod Dyr, also called the "Shelldyr". All of them possess segmented bodies, antennae, and jointed limbs, and are covered in a thin exoskeleton, although they still do possess an internal skeleton system. They possess a pair of compound eyes and no ears as their antennae serve their function. "Toisa" comes from the ancient word "toweys-fash", which means "covered in shell". * Sloefoc - crustaceans (crabs, lobsters) and trilobites * Entoc - insects * Tovdoc - chelicerates (spiders, scorpions) and myriapods (centipedes, millipedes) Thavasdyr The mollusc Dyr, also called the "Mollusdyr". All of them possess soft bodies, multiple limbs, and no tails. They have no auricle, but their ear holes are protected by shells. In addition to their soft bodies, they can easily dislocate their bones, making them the most flexible individuals. "Thavas" comes from the ancient word "tavaz-toweys", which means "soft shell". * Dinuas - gastropods (snails and slugs) * Axabitas - cephalopods (octopuses, squids) Eissondyr The dinosaur Dyr, also called the "Dinodyr". They have traits similar to the reptilian Xayphia, although they can be covered in feathers rather than scales. They have no auricles, only ear holes. They all possess muscular bodies and are known to be very gigantic (with an average height of 250 cm) and heavy. Eissondyr are exclusively Anthropoid. "Eisson" comes from the ancient word "ayson-anot", which means "ancient beings". * Eunsen - sauropods (branchiosaurus) and theropods (tyrannosaurus) * Maulen - ancient marine reptiles (plesiosaurus, mosasaurus) * Aulen - pterosaurs